If You Were A Boy
by ChuubyBunny
Summary: But you're just a boy You don't understand How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted
1. FlashBack

**If I Were A Boy**

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.**

Staring at the deep blue lake but to me it was waiting to suck in the reflection of the lifeless girl who used to be a happy one. But things change and people change. I don't understand. Why it had to be me. The light fall breeze blows past me. The brown orangish leaves rustle around me. Blowing away just like how he blowed me away. It was just so easy wasn't it. See the sad and angry that was over powering me was just fun for him. He loves playing with my emotions doesn't he? Was I not pretty enough. Was I not skinny enough? Or was I not good enough for him. She had all those thing didn't she. She was skinner, prettier, and better than me. She had a better image. While I was being called a whore. I know it you who leaked the picture after I said I love you. You didn't talk to me for days until that day. That same day I saw you with her.

**If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)  
**  
**FlashBack**_  
It was a bright and sunny days. It was one of my best days. I got a raise from Hannah Montana. Lesley was coming from Tennessee to visit me. But I came crashing with your text.  
To: Miley  
From: Nick  
Hey we need to talk meet me in park 3:30  
-Nick  
I knew something was wrong by your signature. You always put Love Nick or XO Nick. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I put on my trend mark smile. I arrived at the park and already saw you there just sitting there looking lonely. When you saw me you looked sad and fragile.  
"Hi" I said sadly I knew what was up so why try to be all goody goody and smiley Miley.  
"Hey how's it going" he said. You went a straight forward person. So I knew I had to help you out a little.  
"Nick just get to the point" I blurted out  
"Miley you see we kinda been fight a lot and ..... I don't think it's working out. I just think we need to be on a break." H said quietly  
"Fine if that's what you want" I walked away pools of tears dropping out of my deep blue eyes now that is turning gray by the second. I walked into my house and saw Lesley there on my coffee color couch watching TV. She turned around and saw me. Was it really me? I wasn't sunshine and smiley. I was red puffy eyed and crying. She came over and just led a shoulder to cry on. Afterwards we went to Pinkberry. She said it was a treat to me and her. Me realizing I didn't need nick. Her for visiting me. Right when I walked in I saw him with her. I wanted to walk over and slap him but I had to be a big person. I couldn't handle it, I need to get out of here. But no I can't show him I am weak. So I walked right pass him and ordered my fav, the original with mini chocolate heresy kisses and strawberries. Lesley knew everything, and she wasn't going to stand there and watch me suffer. So she walked right up to nick and slapped him in the face right in front of everyone including Selena. And she said "you deserved it" and walked back to me. I was trying to hold my laughter in but I couldn't. I was smirking then went up to him.  
"Goodbye Nicky" I whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
_**End of Flashback**

**It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**

I was there at the lake because it was our one year anniversary. I was trying to remember the good days with him. I don't know why I am crying right now. It has been a year. I needed to move on and forget about him. But I couldn't he was my first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, for crying out loud! I couldn't forget him if I wanted to. He was there when my dad died, he was there when I got my first award, and he was there when I cried over him. He was always there except now. I just don't understand. What did I do wrong? But for one thing I will always love him.

**But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy**


	2. AN

A/N- Hey I saw some reviews saying that I should make IF I WERE A BOY into a multiply chapter and I don't know if I should. But I think I should because I got a lot of favorite story alerts. You guys have to think some ideas for me and ps or review (which I prefer). So there may be an IF I WERE A BOY story only if you guys review!!!!! I just want at least 7 reviews and I already got 2 so 5 more!!!!

**Xoxo xbrknpromiesx**

**Ps- as you can see I changed it to in progress instead of complete!!!**


End file.
